the day off!
by yurifans21
Summary: Hari yang Luka pikir adalah hari tenangnya bersama dengan buku-bukunya ternyata di kacaukan oleh pacarnya Miku. tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk... MikuxLuka dan Yuri. one-shot! kalo gak suka yuri gak usah baca! tolong tinggalkan review and thank you -


**a/n : hello lagi semua :)**

**hehehe mungkin kalian bertanya buat apa cerita ini ya?**

**sebenarnya sih ceritanya gak ada maksud apa2.. cuma ngebayangin saat2 miku sama luka berantem kecil2an atau lagi berduaan di hari libur mereka..**

**please review yah biar aku tau ke salahannya dimana ^-^**

**thanks and vocaloid isn't mine O-O **

**too bad uh?**

* * *

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang seperti biasa buat ku. Baca buku di depan teras rumah ku, dengan secangkir kopi yang menemaniku. Ku hela nafas panjang. _sungguh damai rasanya._

Belum sampai habis satu _chapter _aku membaca. Di depan ku sudah berdiri kekasihku yang cantik dengan senyumnya yang manis. _Ya benar, kekasih hatiku._

Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang suka memperlihatkan perasaanku terang-terangan kepada seseorang. Jadi aku berusaha mengacuhkanya. Sepertinya dia agak kesal dengan caraku lalu dia merampas bukuku begitu saja sambil memasang muka ngambek dan marahnya.

Kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya itu sangat imut sekali hingga aku ingin meloncat dan memeluknya sampai dia tidak bernapas lagi; tapi, tentu saja aku tidak mau dia mati karna kelakuan bodoh ku. Dari pada marah dan meneriakinya, aku malah tetap memasang muka yang tenang sambil memohon padanya. "Miku, tolong kembalikan buku ku?" aku minta daatar sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Sepetinya dia semakin mengambek tapi tetap mengembalikan buku ku ketangan ku dan duduk di meja di hadapan ku. "Ihhh Luka, kamu nih selalu saja baca buku di saat libur? Emangnya gak ada kerjaan lain apa?" dia protes sambil melipat ke dua tanganya di depan dadanya.

Aku tau kalian sudah tau apa yang aku pikirkan; _IMUUUUT sekaliiiiiii_ hati ku berteriak. Tapi muka ku tetap memasang tampang tenang dan mulai membuka buku ku lagi. Aku ambil nafas yang dalam dan hembuskan keluar lagi.

"Miku, kamu pasti sudah tau kalau hobi aku tuh membaca kan? Seharusnya kamu mengerti dong, dan jangan mengganggu waktu berharga ku ini dengan alasan yang aneh begitu." ucapku tidak memandang ke arahnya sedikitpun.

Sebenarnya aku memperkirakan akan adanya protes ataupun teriakan ke arahku mengatakan bahwa aku nih pacar tak perhatian atau semacamnya. Tapi yang aku dengar malah suara hisakan tangis. Aku mengintip dari sebalik buku ku dan aku melihat bahu miku bergetar seperti sedang menahan tangis.

Aku langsung menutup buku ku dan melompat ke sampingnya sambil meletakan kedua tanganku di bahunya dan mendekapnya mendekat. "Miku, ada apa?" aku Tanya polos seperti anak tak berdosa. Mungkin aku memang tidak tau apa yang membuatnya menangis, tap aku tau pasti karna aku.

Dia mulai menangis keras dan berbalik kehadapku sehingga dia bisa memeluku dengan erat. Dia memegang bajuku dengan erat sambil menangis di dalam pelukanku. "aku… aku.. ak-aku hanya ingin kamu.. meng-mengahabiskan waktu libur mu... yang jarang itu bersama ku.."dia jawab sambil terisak-isak.

Aku langsung menyadari kesalahanku dan mulai mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkanya. "Shh… aku minta maaf miku… maaf ya.." aku berbisik ditelinganya sambil mengatakan maaf berulang ulang.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan tetap memelukku erat. Aku juga begitu, hanya saja aku hanya mengatakan kata-kata maaf dan penenang sambil tetap memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya.

Setelah aku piker beberapa menit kemudian dia tampak tenang gan mulai melepaskan genggamanya dari bajuku, tapi tetap memelukku walau tak seerat yang tadi. Dia mulai membisikkin sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas oleh ku lalu aku bertnya lagi.

"Maaf, kamu bilang apa tadi sayang?" aku Tanya sambil tersenyum padanya. Dia tampaknya senang dengan sebutan sayangku dan mukanya mulai memerah.

Dia mulai lagi. "Aku maafin kalo kamu mau menciumku…" katanya berbisik tapi sedikit keras daar yang tadi.

Mendengar itu, pipiku mulai memerah juga sedikit dan dengan senyum aku mengangkat dagunya dan bilang "dengan senang hati, tuan putri~" aku bernyanyi sebelum menutup jarak antar bibir kami.

Ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman penuh nafsu, melainkan ciuman penuh cinta yang selalu aku lakukan. Aku memang tidak pernah baik dengan mengungkapkan perasaan ku melalui kata dan perbuatanku sehari-hari. Tapi di saat-saat intim kami, aku selalu membanjirinya dengan cintaku. Aku rasa itulah mengapa dia masih bertahan dengan orang sepertiku.

Sepertiku bilang tadi, ciumanya tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik menikmati sentuhan bibirnya yang lembut dan halus, kalau aku sampai kehilangan akal, mungkin aku kan menggigit dan memakan bibir yang enak dan lezat itu.

Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata seberapa berartinya ciuman ini bagi kami terutama bagiku. Setelah bibir kami berpisah, aku melihat dalam ke matanya yang indah itu. _Teal _sama dengan warna rambutnya yang cantik.

Aku mengelus kepalanya dan dia tampak senang dengan perlakuan ku itu dan mendekat ke tangan ku untuk merasakan kehangatan tangan ku lagi. Aku tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu, _dia seperti kucing_ saja pikirku.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman atau ke_ mall_ hari ini?" ajak ku yang membuatnya tampak senang sekali. Jika dia adalah kucing sperti yang kubilang tadi, maka aku bisa membayangkan aku melihat telinganya berdiri mendengar perkataan ku tadi.

"Uhn!" dia mengangguk kan kepalanya seperti anak kecil di ajak pertama kali untuk main ke taman bermain. Aku tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan lucunya itu.

Dia mengkerutkan keningnya bingung. "kenapa kamu tertawa?" tanyanya heran dan memerengkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit sehingga membuatnya sangat _adorable _kalo orang inggris bilang.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan beridiri dari sampingnya. "kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap ganti baju dulu, kamu boleh menunggu di dalam kalau kamu mau, aku tidak lama kok, ok?" aku mencium pipnya sebelum masuk kedalam rumahku.

Aku melihat dia manganggukan kepalanya dari sudut mataku dan mengikutiku masuk kedalam. Dia langsung menuju sofa di depan TV dan menghidupkanya.

Aku berhenti didepan pintu kamarku dan melihat lagi kearahnya. "Miku-," ku panggil dan melihat dia mengalihkan perhatianya lagi padaku. "Sudah pernah dengar betapa aku mencintaimu?" aku Tanya sambil memainkan tangan ke dadaku untuk menambah efek dramanya.

Seperti yang aku perkirakan, aku melihatnya memerah sampai ke telinganya dan mengambil bantal sofa untuk melemparkan kearahku. "Geez! Apa-apaan sih Luka, mengatakan kata-kata memalukan seperti itu tiba-tiba!" dia teriak.

Nasib baik bagiku karna sudah meperkirakan lemparan itu, aku langsung meloncat kekamarku dan menutup pintunya tepat waktu saat bantal mebentur pintu. _Thud._

Aku tertawa di dalam kamarku sekeras-kerasnya. Hari ini aku memang tidak bisa membaca dan meminum kopi seperti yang sudah aku rencanakan tadi dengan damai. Tapi….

Tidak ada hari yang lebih baik dari hari yang kuhabiskan bersama kekasih yang dicintai tentunya. Dan itu termasuk juga dengan ku. _Hari ini tidak mungkin lebih baik_. Pikirku sambil menghebuskan nafas bahagia.

Aku berdiri dari depan pintu untuk memulai memilih baju untuk kencan dengan pacar tercinta, Miku Hatsune. Aku tidak sabar lagi ingin cepat-cepat berangkat.

* * *

**oke cukup sekian.. kalau kalian suka atau ingin di lanjutkan? aku bisa pertimbangin...  
**

**tapi kalo gak gak papa kok.. selahkan di review :D**

**thanks ya udah nyempetin buat baca and review ^w^**


End file.
